Night Morning
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the song or the event. Night Morning is the eleventh episode of Fanboy & Chum Chum season one. It was the 2009 "holiday special" of the show. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Mr. Mufflin *Man-Arctica *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Dyana Liu as Yo Candi Milo as Lupe, Francine Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica Plot One night, Fanboy and Chum Chum are tucking each other in bed. Later, when Fanboy wakes up at 12:00 am, he finds out that Chum Chum is gone! Later, Chum Chum returns and says he was spending "Night Morning", a time where you do things in the morning at night. Fanboy then begins rapidly asking questions of what Chum Chum does during Night Morning all day long, and Chum Chum later asks if Fanboy would like to join him. Excited, Fanboy goes to bed, and not long after that, Chum Chum's alarm clock strikes 12:00 am, and Fanboy is ready! He invites the whole class over to party with them. Kyle is in bad shape, not because he brought along a bear to keep him company, but it is because he's wearing awful headgear-which is really huge and even has a model train on it. Fanboy declares the Night Morning Slumber Party started, and everyone's excited. Chum Chum starts by eating Granny Bran Cereal, but no one's interested. Francine is mostly bored, so she leaves. Later, everyone joins Chum Chum around the TV, only to find Chum Chum imagining a show. Kyle and Lupe are so mad, they leave too. Much later, most of the party has left the Fanlair. Fanboy then spots Chum Chum putting out a tray with a glass of milk on the right side, and a plate of cookies on the left side. He's putting that out for Man-Arctica, who flies on his duty to give his fans presents. "Isn't that Santa Claus?" Yo adds. The group continues to wait, but Yo and Chris Chuggy, the only two people left, leave. Fanboy decides to watch for Man-Arctica, but falls asleep. Chum Chum then realizes that the milk actually goes on the left side and the cookies go on the right. Man-Arctica shows up, and Chum Chum tries to wake Fanboy, but he is too tired. So, Chum Chum drags a sleeping Fanboy along with him as he helps Man-Arctica shoot gifts to his fans. Mr. Mufflin closes the episode by looking out his window, shouting, "Night Morning! WOOHOO!" Songs *''Questions'' *''Night Morning'' Gallery 'Title Card' 4176380923 bc44778761.jpg 4176379889_aea875c314_z.jpg 4177137720_996e196c10_z.jpg 4176377827_80e9230256_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia/Goofs *Gags in this episode: **Fanboy rapidly asking questions of what Chum Chum does during Night-Morning. **Mr. Mufflin screaming "NIGHT MORNING!" **Chum Chum doing something that seems unthrilling to everyone. **Someone taking a dollar from Fanboy before leaving the Night Morning Slumber Party. *Although this is a Christmas episode, Nickelodeon airs this many times a year, as it does not have a plot revolving around Christmastime. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum have a sleepover. *This is the first time someone wears PJs on the show. It was Kyle. *Based on Chum Chum's dialogue, Man-Arctica visited Galaxy Hills for the first time, but he also did in the previous episode, "Moppy Dearest". So, this episode took place before "Moppy Dearest", as a flashback. *Kyle wears his headgear to bed in this episode, but in many other episodes he doesn't. *After Chum Chum says "sure" and before Fanboy asks his first question, he originally was supposed to breath in hard, then ask "So, what can you do during Night Morning?" This line was ommited for time, but still can be heard on the animatic. *This is the sixth time the title of the episode is said. *This is one of few episodes where Kyle appears in person regularly but his name was not spoken once. *Fourth episode in the Fanboy and Chum Chum holiday franchise. Goofs *When Fanboy approaches Chum Chum and Chum Chum put s out the milk and cookies for Man-Arctica, Fanboy is missing his eyebrows. *Kyle seems to appear and vanish several times in the episode. He doesn't show up with the rest, but the camera zooms in on him after Fanboy says "I can't hear you!". He vanishes when the group heads for the fridge, and reappears again when the group approaches the TV. After he takes the dollars from Fanboy, he leaves for the rest of the episode. *When Kyle says "Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." he has a nasal accent in his dialogue, but when he takes two dollars from Fanboy and says "Pain and suffery!" he has his regular voice back. *Kyle doesn't wear his cape in this episode, making it the first time he's seen without it. *While Fanboy is saying "Don't you just love Night Morning?" his headset microphone is missing. **Also, Fanboy does not wear his headset microphone during and after the "angry guests leaving" montage. *Much of the questions Fanboy asked are considered unusual or bad, as raining hot gravy would burn, and shrimps don't peel or eat themselves and white cannot be worn after Labor Day. Also, eating electricity is harmful in real life. *Throughout the episode, the model train on Kyle's headgear seems to vanish and reappear between scenes.﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum